


Practice Makes Perfect

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they fail, Faith and Wes keep trying. Valentine's Day story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

_Written for appomattoxco as part of the Valentine's Day Ficathon at Live Journal_

_Thanks to And for betaing and listening to all my weird ideas while writing this story._

 

***

 

**Valentine's Day, 2004: Faith's Return**

 

Wesley was sitting in his office when Harmony's scream startled him. He closed the ancient book and carefully placed it in the safe box before leaving to see what was going on. He never left the important works at hand anymore. Experience was something he was grateful for.

"Slayer!" Harmony shouted. "Bossy, run for your life!" the blonde's high pitched voice sounded in the hall way and soon Wesley saw her running his way. Harmony hid behind him, sobbing like a scared little girl. 

"Harmony, calm down," he said as he tried to release his shoulders off her tight grip. "What's going on?" he asked, but the blonde vampire was in a state of shock. She did let go off his shoulders, but only to wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Wow. You really like 'em evil, donâ€™t ya?" Faith walked over to him, keeping her distance. "You can tell your girlfriend I'm not gonna dust her. Angel filled me in already," the brunette laughed. 

"You're not?" Harmony asked, letting Wesley breathe again but not leaving his side entirely, since there was a chance the slayer could be just trying to trick her. 

Wesley tried to calm Harmony again. "It's ok. She's a friend," he added as he smiled at Faith. "It's nice seeing you again," he told the brunette.

"You too, despite the office and the staff," she said, glaring at Harmony just to amuse herself with the look of horror on the vampire's face. 

"She's just teasing you, Harmony," Wesley walked away from the vampire before she could strangle him again. "Why don't you go back to work? I'll keep her away from you," he promised. 

Harmony nodded and smiled at him. As she was making her way back to her desk, Faith pretended to chase after her just by taking a few steps in her direction, which made Harmony run as fast as she could. When Harmony looked back, Faith was standing next to Wesley on the other end of the hall and she was laughing loudly. 

â€œSweetheart,â€


End file.
